The Other Woman
Opis Retrospekcja Juliet thumb|200px|left|Rozmowa Juliet i HarperJuliet siedzi w swoim pokoju i wyraźnie na kogoś czeka. Wkrótce przychodzi Harper, terapeutka, aby pomóc Juliet odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji na wyspie, mieszka tutaj już od tygodnia. Juliet czuje się cały czas w centrum uwagi w wyniku czego czuje się izolowana, samotna. Harper nie jest za miła i pyta czy aby na pewno Juliet jest w centru zainteresowania wszystkich mieszkających tutaj, może jej się to tylko tak wydaje. Po chwili wchodzi Tom i mówi, że Ben wzywa Juliet. Oboje wychodzą. Są w barakach. W drodze do Bena, Tom opowiada o swoim doświadczeniu z Harper, po krótkiej rozmowie zaczął płakać i opowiadał o swoich relacjach z ojcem. Ben stoi przed jednym z domków w bukietem kwiatów w ręce. Wita Juliet i zaprasza ją do jej nowego domku, własnego: dwie sypialnie, dwie łazienki, zmywarka, suszarka i ponieważ Juliet kocha operę, kolekcję płyt do słuchania. Juliet jest zszokowana dobrocią Bena, mówi, że nie potrzebował robić dla niej aż tyle, przecież ona zostaje tutaj tylko sześć miesięcy. Na to Ben: "Tak, ale chcemy abyś czuła się tu jak w domu". Miesiąc później, Juliet siedzi na podłodze swojego gabinetu i płacze. Straciła właśnie swoją pacjętkę, Henriettę. Słyszy pobrzękiwania z pokoju obok i spotyka tak Goodwina, który szuka bandaża. Juliet ogląda ranę i proponuje pomoc w jej opatrzeniu. Goodwin opowiada, że wpadł na transformator. Juliet opatruje ranę, a Goodwin wypytuje ją o to jak się czuje po stracie pacjentki i oferuje pomoc Harper. Juliet nie jest zachwycona osobą Harper i określa ją jako podłą i mściwą. Goodwin wyznaje, że jest jego żoną. Po zakończeniu opatrywania rany Juliet prosi Goodwina aby ten nie opowiadał Harper co ona o niej myśli, a Juliet w zamian nie powie nikomu, że oparzył się chemikaliami (wie, że skłamał na początku). thumb|200px|right|Ben rozmawia o ciążowych problemach kobiet na wyspieW laboratorium Juliet dyskutuje z Benem o problemach kobiet na wyspie i dlaczego organizm nie toleruje ciąży. Po chwili przychodzi Goodwin i jest wyraźnie zaskoczony obecnością Bena. Mówi, że ma kanapkę Ethana jeśli Juliet chce. Juliet odmawia, Ben również po czym Goodwin odchodzi. Ben zauważa że coś istnieje pomiędzy tymi dwojga.("One of Us") Harper ma koleją sesję z Juliet, prosi, aby Juliet powiedział co myśli o Benie. Ta odpowiada, że jest on dla niej bardzo dobry, jednak Harper ucina to jednym stwierdzeniem: "bo ty wyglądasz jak ona". Potem jednak jednak zaczyna wypytywać Juliet o jej stosunki z Goodwinem i od jak dawna sypiają ze sobą. Juliet czuje się niezręcznie w tej sytuacji i prosi Harper o wyjście, jednak ta opowiada, że wie o wszystkim, śledziła ich któregoś razu i wszystko widziała. Prosi Juliet o to by nie sprawiła, że Goodwin będzie cierpiał. Juliet nigdy nie mogłaby skrzywdzić Goodwina. Jednak Harper nie ma na myśli Juliet, ona mówi o Benie. thumb|200px|left|Juliet i Goodwin na randce na plaży Jakiś czas później Juliet i Goodwin są na randce na plaży. Goodwin ma dość ukrywania się, chce przestać i powiedzieć prawdę o ich związku. Juliet sądzi, że nie jest to najlepszy pomysł. Goodwin pyta czy to dlatego, że Ben jest w niej zakochany i biega za nią jak szczeniak. Opowiada również, że skoro Ben wysyła go na prace ze szkodliwymi chemikaliami i że jego błąd może zabić wszystkich mieszkających tutaj na wyspie, to Ben ma większe problemy niż problemy miłosne. W następnej scenie widzimy znajomy już obraz spadającego samolotu linii Oceanic Lot 815. Ben woła Goodwina i Ethana aby udawali pasażerów. Widzimy porozumiewawczy wzrok Juliet i Harper gdy widzą odchodzącego Goodwina. Trzy tygodnie później Ben zaprasza Juliet na kolację przy świecach. Nie powiedział jej jednak, że będą tylko dwoje. Widać, że zrobił wszystko aby być z nią tylko sam na sam. Ben dziękuje, że Juliet zajęła się tak dobrze Zackiem i Emmą. Juliet opowiada, że dzieci bardzo często wypytują o swoją matkę z Los Angeles, jednak Ben kwituje to tylko, że wkrótce przestaną pytać. Są na liście i tylko to się liczy. "Kim jesteśmy aby kwestionować kto ma być na liście a kto nie" mówi. Juliet próbuje wypytać Bena jak długo Goodwin pozostanie u rozbitków. Mówi o śmierci Ethana i sugeruje, że to samo może się stać z Goodwinem. Ben opowiada, że to Goodwin nie chce wracać, chce zwerbować Annę Lucię. Sugeruje romans pomiędzy nimi, aby wzbudzić zazdrość u Juliet. thumb|200px|right| Ben przyprowadza Juliet do ciała Goodwina Juliet siedzi w swoim gabinecie. Przychodzi do niej Ben z poważną miną i pyta, co Juliet czyta. To akta Jacka który ta dostała dopiero co od Mikhaila. Juliet opowiada, że Jack jest znakomitym chirurgiem i może zoperować Bena. Jednak Ben nie wydaje się być uszczęśliwiony tą wiadomścią. Chce aby Juliet gdzieś z nim poszła. Idą przez wyspę i Juliet dochodzą do miejsca gdzie Ana Lucia zabiła Goodwina.("The Other 48 Days") Julet jest zszokowana, zaczyna krzyczeć na Bena, że wiedział po co posyła Goodwina, że chciał jego śmierci i, że to wszystko jego wina. I dlaczego ją tu przyprowadził i dlaczego to wszystko. Ben jest zły, pyta czy to lepiej gdzyby przyprowadził tutaj żonę Goodwina, potem jednak unosi się i wykrzykuje: "Po wszystkim co zrobiłem, żeby cię tu sprowadzić, po wszystkim, co zrobiłem żeby cię tu zatrzymać jak możesz nie rozumieć, jesteś moja." Na odchodnym mówi, że Juliet może tutaj zostać jak długo potrzebuje. Wydarzenia aktualne Sun proponuje pomoc Juliet, która stara się poprawić konstrukcję namiotu. Sun pyta dlaczego Juliet tak się stara, skoro lada chwila opuszczą wyspę. Ich rozmowę przerywa nadejście Jacka, który poszukuje Daniela i Charlotte. Do rozmowy wtrąca się Jin, który widział parę, gdy ta oddalała się w głąb wyspy. Jack podnosi głos i pyta dlaczego nic nie powiedział. Jin odpowiada, że przecież oni są przyjaciółmi, więc dlaczego miałby na nich donosić. Jack organizuje poszukiwania i kto pierwszy znajdzie uciekinierów, ma zawołać. thumb|200px|left| Harper przekazuje Juliet wiadomość od Bena Zaczyna padać. Juliet jest w środku dżungli i zaczyna słyszeć szepty. Nagle za jej plecami pojawia się postać Harper, która informuje Juliet, że para której szukają podąża do stacji Sztorm i zamierza rozprzestrzenić gaz który zabije wszystkich na wyspie. Ben chce aby Juliet to udaremniła. Juliet pyta jakim cudem Ben może się z nią porozumiewać skoro jest zakładnikiem, ale Harper odpowiada, że Ben jest dokładnie tam gdzie chce być. Juliet ma zabić Daniela i Charlotte. Wtem nadchodzi Jack. Pyta kim jest kobieta. Harper odpowiada, że jest starą koleżanką Juliet i że właśnie wyjaśniła jej gdzie podążają ci których szukają. Znowu pojawiają się szepty i Harper znika. Jack i Juliet podążają przez wyspę i Jack wypytuje Juliet kim była kobieta i gdzie idą. Ta odpowiada, że raczej nie można powiedzieć jakoby Harper była jej koleżanką, a ratownicy udają się do stacji Sztorm. Mówi także, że im mniej Jack będzie wiedział tym lepiej, ale potrzebuje jego pomocy i prosi go aby poszedł z nią. Jack mimo wahania zgadza się. Juliet opowiada, że Harper była jej terapeutką na wyspie i nie chce więcej o tym rozmawiać. Jack powinien zrozumieć, bo zapewne też ma rzeczy o których nie chce mówić. Jack stwierdza jednak, że Juliet czytała jego akta. thumb|200px|right|Kate spotyka Daniela i Charlotte Daniel i Charlotte robią sobie przerwę w wędrówce. Daniel sprawdza mapę gdy nadchodzi Kate. Charlotte celuje do niej z broni, ale Faraday staje w obronie Kate. Wyjaśnia, że zabrakło im energii w bateriach szukają ładunku który zrzucili przy defekcie helikoptera. Kate widzi jednak, że lampka przy telefon, który posiadają świeci się i zaczyna być podejrzliwa dlaczego tych dwoje jest samych w środku wyspy. Prosi o wgląd do torby Daniela. Para się zgadza i gdy Kate się pochyla Charlotte uderza ją w głowę, tak, że Kate traci przytomność. Oboje odchodzą. Claire spotyka Locke gdy ten oprawia królika. Chce móc pójść do Milesa i porozmawiać z nim. Uważa, że podchodzą źle do całej sprawy. Najpierw zabili jednego z nich, drugiego postrzelił Ben a teraz trzymają jednego jako zakładnika. Do nie jest przyjazne nastawienie. Sądzi, że ją ludzie odbierają bardzie przyjaźnie. Locke nie chce się zgodzić i przypomina, co przekazał Charlie. Claire jednak nie daje za wygraną. Uważa, że Charlie powiedział tylko kto nie jest właścicielem łodzi, a ona chce się dowiedzieć kto jest. W podziemiach Locke odwiedza Bena i przynosi mu obiad. Ben zastanawia się głośno czy królik którego dostał miła wytatuowany jakiś numer, ale nie dostaje odpowiedzi. Pyta również czy rewolucja już się rozpoczęła. Locke patrzy na Bena i nie bardzo rozumie pytanie. Ben zdaje sobie sprawę iż bycie przywódca nie jest łatwe: musi wysłuchiwać ludzi podważających jego decyzje, pytanie tu i komentarz tam mogą bardzo szybko przerodzić się w wielkie powstanie. Zwłaszcza jeżeli wyjdzie na jaw, że Locke nie ma żadnego planu. Locke jest nieco poddenerwowany i chce się dowiedzieć jak Ben ma zamiar zdobyć te 3,2 miliony dla Milesa. Ben kontynuuje, że jeśli Locke chce to on mu pokaże jaki ma plan i że mają wspólnego wroga. Jack i Juliet dalej podążają za Charlotte i Danielem i dochodzą do miejsca nokautu Kate. zauważają ją i Jack biegnie do niej z pomocą. Juliet oferuje przyniesienie wody. Po chwili, gdy kate odzyskuje przytomność, Jack zauważa nieobecność Juliet. Domyśla się, że poszła dalej sama. thumb|200px|left|Locke otwiera sejf w pokoju Bena thumb|200px|left|Charles Widmore na taśmie Bena Locke przyprowadza Bena na górę do domku aby ten pokazał co ma do pokazania. Nie ufa jednak Benowi i nie zgadza się na żadne wycieczki do dżungli, wtedy Ben mógłby spokojnie go zabić. Ben jednak nie takie ma zamiary. Każe Locke otworzyć ukryty za obrazem sejf (numer do sejfu to 36,15,28), gdzie Locke znajduje taśmę VHS z podpisem "Red Sox". Zaraz włącza magnetowid i razem oglądają nagranie. Jest to nagranie z ukrycia. Pokazuje się czarny samochód z którego wychodzi Charles Widmore. Ben mówi jak się on nazywa i że jego zamiarem jest zajęcie wyspy. Opowiada, jak to 3 miesiące temu w Gainseville na Florydzie ukazał się na ścianie budynku kształt przypominający Matkę Boską, który przyszło oglądać 5000 osób. Pyta następnie Locke: ty byłeś na wózku inwalidzkim i po rozbiciu się na wyspie skaczesz po niej. Jeżeli na Florydzie przyszło oglądać obraz 5000 osób, ile może zechcieć przyjechać na wyspę. Ben podchodzi do sejfu i wyciąga teczkę. "Wszystko, co wiem o Charlesie Widmore jest w tych dokumentach. Część to domysły, część to fakty. Dlaczego nie powiedziałem tego wcześniej? To była ostatnia karta przetargowa jaka mi została." Locke ma jeszcze tylko jedno pytanie do Bena. Kim jest osoba na statku ratunkowym o której Ben tyle mówi. Ben odpowiada: "W porządku, ale lepiej będzie jak usiądziesz." Jack i Kate podążają za Juliet. Kate opowiada Jackowi o rozmowie z Milesem, że wszystko o nich wiedzą. thumb|200px|left|Juliet przybywa do stacji Sztorm Juliet dochodzi do stacji Sztorm, wchodzi do środka i wyciąga broń. Wkrótce rozciąga się alarm i zaczyna się odliczanie do destrukcji. "Powtórzona próba dostępu do zbiorników spowoduje skażenie." Juliet widzi Daniela pracującego przy komputerze w skafandrze ochronnym. Próbuje znaleźć w polu widzenia także Charlotte, jednak bez skutku. W końcu decyduje się zejść na dół. Podchodzi do Daniela i próbuje odepchnąć go od komputera. Chce do niego strzelać, ale wtedy pojawia się Charlotte i obie walczą ze sobą. Daniel tłumaczy także, że oni wcale nie chce skazić wszystkiego, wręcz przeciwnie, domyślają się, że Ben chce wszystkich zabić, już raz to zrobił i chcą zneutralizować zbiornik. Gdy odliczanie dochodzi do już tylko 2 sekund, Danielowi udaje się w końcu je zakończyć i wszyscy oddychają z ulgą. Kiedy Charlotte i Juliet wychodzą ze stacji spotykają Kate i Jacka. Kate od razu wyciąga do nich broń, jednak Charlotte tłumaczy, że z największą przyjemnością opowie im jak właśnie uratowali im życie i że daniel jest jeszcze w środku, bo zabezpiecza sprzęt. Kate ma trudności z ufaniem osobie, która jeszcze nie tak dawno temu obezwładniła ją, jednak jack mówi, że im ufa. Kate wchodzi do stacji razem z Charlotte. Juliet podchodzi roztrzęsiona do Jacka i tłumaczy, że to Ben chciał, aby ich zabiła. Jack nie rozumie jak Ben może kazać teraz cokolwiek, ale Juliet tłumaczy dalej: "Nie wiem. Ale wiedział, jak do mnie dotrzeć... wiedział gdzie oni idą i co zrobią. Czy ty rozumiesz? Ci ludzie przyszli to stoczyć z Benem wojnę i Ben wygra, Jack. I kiedy to się stanie, nie chcesz być blisko mnie. Bo myśli, że należę do niego i wie, co do ciebie czuję." Następnie Jack przytula ją do siebie i całuje, a światła w stacji migoczą. thumb|200px|left|Ben wprowadza się do domku Hurley i Sawyer grają podkowami. Sawyer ma dobry rzut, jednak Hurley i tak go pokonuje. Mam widocznie szczęście, kwituje. Nagle widzą przechadzającego się koło nich Bena ze świeżą pościelą idącego do pustego domku. Na pytanie Sawyera "A co ty tutaj robisz do cholery", Ben odpowiada "Do zobaczenia na obiedzie." Ciekawostki * Desmond, Michael, Miles i Sayid nie występują w tym epizodzie. * W minucie 33:27, po uderzeniu przez Charlotte, widać wyraźnie, że Juliet jest grana nie przez Elizabeth Mitchell, ale przez dublerkęhttp://img205.imageshack.us/img205/5788/julietstuntmp6.jpg * W kodzie do sejfu Bena występuje jedna z liczb - 15. * Trzeci raz możemy zobaczyć wypadek lotu 815 z punktu widzenia osiedla, za każdym razem jest dodawana nowa porcja informacji. * Monitor komputera w stacji Sztorm powtarza tekst: >:set valve 21B = close V21B NOT RESPONDING >:BC22 reset BC22 RESETTING ..... RESET COMPLETE >:set valve 21B = off VALVE 21B REPORTS CLOSED MASTER CAUTION AND WARNING! CROSS FEED ASS 16 OVERPRESSURE ALERT! >:set vent C = open VENTC REPORTS OPEN MASTER CAUTION AND WARNING! CROSS FEED ASS 16 OVERPRESSURE ALERT! >:master caution reset MASTER CAUTION RESET >:telnet tmpst4 CONNECTION REFUSED MASTER CAUTION AND WARNING! NEW ALARM TES/31 VAPOR PRESSURE 81% >:set n-p/hgd tank cooling = MAX FMNT TANK COOLING = MAX MASTER CAUTION AND WARNING! NEW ALARM TANKS 1, 2, 3, 4 INTEGRITY FAILURE. EVACUATE NON-ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL. CONTAINMENT BREACH IMMINENT! EVACUATE NON-ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL. MASTER CAUTION AND WARNING! NEW ALARM TES3/31 VAPOR PRESSURE 100% CONTAINMENT BREACH IMMINENT! EVACUATE NON-ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL. >:set valve BC22 = open VALVE NOT RESPONDING MASTER CAUTION AND WARNING! CONTAINMENT BREACH IMMINENT! EVACUATE NON-ESSENTIAL PERSONNEL. >:set valve BC (something) * Na końcu, kod jest taki sam jak ostatnie "set valve BC22 = open", ale kończy się z: >:set valve BC22 = open VALVE BC22 REPORTS OPEN >:master caution reset MASTER CAUTION RESET NO CURRENT ALARMS SYSTEM PRESSURE WITHIN NORM PARAM TANK INTEGRITY TEST REPORT SECURE * Tytuł epizodu odnosi się do faktów na temat Juliet: :# "Ta inna kobieta", pomiędzy Harper Stanhope i Goodwinem; :# "Ta inna kobieta", pomiędzy Kate i Jack; :# Kobieta, która jest jedną z innych. Cytaty Galeria grafika:juliet jack406.jpg|Juliet i Jack szukają uciekinierów grafika:ben locke406.jpg|Ben z teczką na temat Charlesa Widmore'a grafika:daniel406.jpg|Daniel pracuje przy komputerze w skafandrze ochronnym grafika:juliet charlotte kate406.jpg|Juliet broni Charlotte przed Kate grafika:Ben10.jpg|Ben po umowie z Lockiem zmienia swoje lokum. Linki da:The Other Woman de:4.06 Die andere Frau en:The Other Woman es:The Other Woman fr:4x06 it:L'altra donna nl:The Other Woman pt:The Other Woman ru:Другая женщина zh:第4季 第6集